


A Kiss To Every Scar

by bestdamnsalad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I let my ship be happy sometimes, MakoGoro Week, chapters with royal spoilers will be marked accordingly, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestdamnsalad/pseuds/bestdamnsalad
Summary: MakoGoro week 2020
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 37





	1. Day One: Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Almost’ is the worst way to love someone

Moonlight streamed into the bedroom, illuminating the bare dresser and white sheets of Akechi Goro’s apartment.

Waking up in a panic, Akechi sat up immediately, gasping for air. Sweat dripped down his face as his hands desperately grabbed onto the sheets before him to familiarize himself with his location.

He was used to the nightmares, but they had started coming with frightening frequency nowadays.

Especially now that his plans were so close to coming to fruition.

Akechi suspected it was obviously very late, and a quick glance to the alarm clock confirmed his suspicions; two in the morning.

It was finally November nineteenth. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, groaning at the fact that he had woken up so soon. It was always impossible for him to get back to bed once he woke up, especially now that his head was filled with so many worries.

Taking a deep breath, Akechi started to reach for his phone on the bedside table, only to be completely startled when the sheets began rustling.

Stirring besides him was Niijima Makoto.

Suddenly, Akechi remembered everything, eyes widening at the sight of the brunette.

This had somehow become normal recently. They had begun seeing each other more often until eventually Makoto ended up in his bed. It was an accident, one that neither party foresaw, but it was inevitable. 

Akechi had originally copped it up to a lapse in judgement, a temporary setback. He tried to convince himself that it was just stress relief and nothing more, but eventually he began to invite her out of genuine excitement to see her. And although a voice in the back of his mind screamed out that this was a sign of weakness, Akechi still continued to do it, sure that he could continue this type of relationship with Makoto without developing feelings.

But when he glanced over at Makoto, he knew he had failed.

His heartbeat grew rapid, not just at the sight but at the thought of the decision he had to make. He knew that he could pursue this, reveal his plans to her while also admitting that he had somehow fallen in love with her. Or, he could betray the Phantom Thieves, and consequently, her.

Both of those came with the added worry of losing her. Maybe she didn’t love him back and he just wasted his life's work. Or maybe he could go through with his plans and lose her nonetheless. 

Either way, Akechi knew which path he had to take. The one he was resigned to.

If it was anyone else, they might have collapsed into a bumbling mess at the prospect of having to face that truth. But Akechi simply sighed, regretting now more than ever that he never became a smoker. That could have been a much more cost effective way of relieving stress.

Makoto stirred once again, turning so that she faced Akechi. He noticed the way the white moonlight illuminated her face, the unusual peacefulness in her expression creating a knot in his chest.

This would be their last night together.

He felt his breath hitch in realization. 

Makoto sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes in confusion. “Goro? Why are you up so late?”

Akechi sighed, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Her red eyes stood out against the moonlight, startling yet enticing to Akechi. He had known from the beginning that he should be weary of eyes like hers, knowing full well he was capable of falling in love with them.

It was anything but innocent. Their nights spent together evolved into something resembling a relationship, but far from one. They relied on each other, first admittedly sexually but now it had grown emotional. If Akechi had believed in soulmates, he would have sworn Makoto was his.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Makoto placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling the covers over herself once more, “Please, try to get to bed, we have a rough day coming up.”

“Wait,” Akechi whispered, grabbing Makoto’s shoulder and pulling her close, “Not yet.”

She tilted her head, confused, “What’s wrong?”

Akechi should have said it. It was his last opportunity.He should have finally admitted that he had fallen for Niijima Makoto. That way, his long list of regrets would be one entry shorter. His conscience would be clear and whatever Makoto would respond with would not matter. He would have told her that he loved her. There’s no way to take back words once spoken.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around Makoto and held her tightly against his chest. She wrapped her own arms around him, squeezing back gently.

He couldn’t do it. Akechi Goro, ever prideful, never wanted to reveal his weakness.

His heart was bitter. He’d be remorseful.

But maybe it would make his betrayal sting a little less.

‘Almost’ is the worst way to love someone.

  
  



	2. Day One: Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been facing trouble almost all my life, My sweet love, won't you pull me through

Akechi didn’t believe in love at first sight, much less in love itself. He especially never believed in soulmates, the utter impossibility making him quite the skeptic. 

But when he saw Makoto awaken and reveal her true self, Akechi realized he was in trouble.

Sure, Niijima Makoto had managed to escape his radar until now, but Akechi always knew there was something special under the surface. When he first introduced himself at cram school, Akechi had only seen her good girl type of pushover side, but in the metaverse-

She was a force to be reckoned with.

The pent up anger that Makoto had apparently been so good at hiding finally surfaced in an explosion of burning blue fire, and Akechi would be lying if he said he didn’t feel attracted to her after witnessing it. Akechi had a piece of knowledge that Makoto did not realize he had, suddenly making their little cram school rivalry interesting.

Of course, Akechi was aware that he had pushed her to awaken with his petty comments the first time they met. He had been fully aware of what would happen.

If only Akechi knew then that she was actually an atomic flare waiting to be set off, and he had been the one playing with fire.

But there was something about the pure fury that raged in her red eyes. He knew she was different from the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

That spark, that fire that she had somehow suppressed and compacted into such a seemingly innocent exterior, had managed to evade Akechi’s eye.

The rage that had been locked up inside, exploded in Makoto’s screams, echoing throughout the metaverse bank. The tiles beneath her feet had cracked under her forceful stomp, just as the chains on her heart had. 

It was a beautiful thing to witness.

The next day at cram school, Akechi made sure to cross paths with Makoto once again. She had been stuck in his mind, the power in her awakening replaying all night. He wanted to see her, praying that somehow that fire had still survived her trip outside the metaverse.

She appeared in the hallway, same blasé expression on her face, clothes perfectly ironed and up to uniform standards but- 

Her red eyes burned with an intensity Akechi had never seen before.

He swore his heart skipped a beat.

She walked towards him, eyes meeting his for a split second before darkening and flickering away. The fire burned brighter, burning up her expression as she began to pass him.

Before he could control himself, Akechi brushed his fingers against her own. It was a quick gesture, one that Makoto would probably take to be an accident.

As his fingers brushed against hers, Makoto turned, confusion etched in her face as she continued on her way to class.

Akechi turned to face her, smirking as he watched her face flush.

And he was right. 

He felt it. That one small spark. 

The trouble was, Akechi was a fool if he thought he was fireproof.

  
  



	3. Day Two: Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I could change our fate
> 
> ** Persona 5 Royal spoilers if you squint **

Akechi Goro’s fingers ghosted over the apartment door before him, hesitation evident in the amount of time he had spent in front of it, fist primed to knock. For the first time in his life, Akechi wasn’t sure he was making the right choice.

He could take the obviously easier route. He could turn around and pretend that the thought of one last visit had never crossed his mind.

However, Akechi never liked to take the easy way out.

So, he held his breath as he knocked on the door, hoping with every fiber in his being that there would be no response from the otherside.

Much to his chagrin, however, the door opened just a slit and an ever familiar face peeked out from behind it.

He waited, watching as Niijima Makoto’s face changed from confusion to shock, then to disbelief.

“Goro?” Makoto asked, voice small and breaking, “Is that really you?” 

“Who else?” Akechi said, the smirk he hadn’t felt in so long returning to his lips.

Gasping, Makoto opened the door, flinging herself into Akechi’s awaiting embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body, squeezing him as hard as she could.

He nestled his face in the crook of her neck, nearly melting into the anticipated feeling. To hold Makoto again felt like a match was lit within his heart, melting away the bitter cold of the few months he had spent alone.

The reunion was cut short, however, when Makoto held Akechi at an arm's length, examining his face and tracing her fingers over the new scars that littered it. “What happened in that engine room, Goro?”

Akechi racked his brain, but shook his head in response, “I’m just as clueless as you. I’m just happy to finally see you again.”

A smile broke on Makoto’s face before she pulled him against her by the lapel and kissed him. 

Oh, how Akechi had missed this. The feeling of kissing his girlfriend was unparalleled. His fingers found their way into her short hair, pulling her even closer as he deepened the kiss.

Makoto pulled away, eyeing Akechi, “I thought I lost you...”

Akechi sighed, remembering that his momentary bliss was temporary despite his desire to relish in it forever. “I came here to tell you something important.”

He gazed longer into her curious red eyes before remembering his real intentions.

“I’m going to turn myself in.”

He cringed as Makoto’s face immediately twisted into hurt, “You can’t, Goro. That’s absolutely unfair-”

“It is fair.” Akechi looked down at the hallway floor and frowned, “I am guilty.”

“You were coerced,” Makoto corrected him, anger evident in the way she sneered, “Shido manipulated you.”

“I still went along with it.” Akechi spit back, growing frustrated, “No matter what, your sister is going to ask Kurusu to turn himself in and I’ll be damned if I let that happen.”

Makoto looked away, avoiding Akechi’s eyes, “It’s...unfair.”

“It is justice, Makoto.  _ My _ justice. For every single sin I’ve committed,” He continued sternly, “You can try to argue with me, but I’ve made up my mind. I’m done submitting to others desires.”

“It’s your justice.” Makoto repeated, emotion gone from her words.

Akechi studied her eyes, and how they seemed to gloss over, whatever argument within her was suddenly exhausted. The water that appeared in the corners of her eyes broke his already fragile heart while also strengthening his resolve.

Smoothing a piece of Makoto’s hair behind her ear, Akechi whispered, “Makoto, you’re going to find someone that can treat you the way you truly deserve and who can always be there for y-”

“Shut up.”

For the first time in his existence, Akechi submitted. He shut his mouth, waiting for Makoto to do something,  _ anything _ .

After a few moments of silence, Makoto guided Akechi as they sank to the floor together. She laid her head against his shoulder, letting out a small sigh. He watched her expressions change from pained to somber and suddenly he wondered if he still had the strength to go through with final plans. His resolve was stronger than his doubts, much to Makoto’s dismay, and all he could do was lean his own head against hers. When she realized Akechi was watching her expressions, a faint smile graced her lips. 

“Please, just hold me.”

And so he did. He could feel her slipping from his fingers as soon as he wrapped his arms around her frame just as he could feel the anguish in their last kiss as he guided Makoto’s parted lips to his own.

  
  



	4. Day Two: Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I'll ever ask of you

Princess Makoto was never very fond of masked parties. She personally found them tired and boring, the frivolity of the ‘secret’ identities of each guest lost on her, and she much preferred to spend her time reading in the library instead. However, for the few parties her sister had dragged her to, it was usually with ulterior motive.

Makoto was to find a suitable husband, one that would lend their royal family credibility after their father's passing. Due to the nature of the situation, Sae was the one who was crowned queen and now had a responsibility to hand her sister over to someone worthy of the title. 

Having no influence on the outcome of who she would marry, Makoto had taken to just escaping from each party in the end. She usually found herself in the middle of the royal gardens, away from the noise and from her true responsibilities. 

In fact, she laid there now, bored out of her mind since this was the third party that month. Her sister must be at her wits end trying to find a suitor for her. 

Plucking another flower from the garden, Makoto sighed in the realization that days like these will surely come to and end and she will be forced to actually be in attendance at those dumb parties. Suddenly, footsteps resounded through the gravel and Makoto turned her head to face the person who joined her outside. Eyes landed on a bright red mask, one she knew belonged to the famed Prince Goro.

Makoto had a complicated relationship with Prince Goro, stemming back to when her sister first introduced them. He was from a neighboring kingdom, one ruled by King Shido alongside his son, Prince Goro. She remembered the way he had looked down at her, acting ever so insufferable for the few days they were forced to spend together every year. Of course, it was only the cruel twist of fate that they would be forced to spend so much time together. It seemed as thought there was always a holiday that called for a ball at some nearby kingdom.

But over the course of their time together, Makoto began to feel a little differently about Goro. She had realized her change of heart and always attempted to mask it, but she would be naive to believe no one saw the way she changed.

She will admit that she had begun to spend more time in the gardens because of him, never looking forward to when he was invited to these masked balls. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Makoto could see Goro approach, white and red princely attire giving him away so quickly. She attempted to hide away in the bushes, but was just as quickly spotted. 

Goro laughed when he approached, “And what do we have here?”

Dusting herself off, Makoto frowned, “Is that some way to address a princess?”

“Oh please, I’ll start addressing you like one when you begin acting like one.” 

Where his words should have scarred her heart, they caused it to beat faster instead. He was different from the rest of them: blunt and truthful. No wonder she had fallen-

Goro held out his hand to Makoto, “Now, come on. Your sister is looking for you.”

Refusing to take his hand, Makoto got herself to her feet and followed wordlessly back into the ballroom.

It was filled with various other masked royals, music echoing throughout. Makoto had no clue how these people were still entertained by all this. 

“This one seems even more dreadful, doesn’t it?” Goro asked, “I’m starting to understand why we both find our escape outside of stuffy places like these.”

“We?” Makoto glanced up at Goro’s stoic expression, his mask no longer hiding just his face.

Before Goro could explain himself, Makoto caught her sister out of the corner of her eyes.

“I don’t want to hear her chastising any longer.” Makoto half-joked, adjusting her heavy mask so that she might be presentable. She turned to face her sister, taking a deep breath in anticipation.

“Me either,” Goro agreed before grabbing Makoto’s wrist and pulling her to the sea of other dancing pairs.

“What are you-” Makoto gasped out before she felt Goro slide his arm around her waist.

He hesitated, wine red eyes gazing down at her, “Do you know how to dance, Princess?”

Avoiding his gaze, Makoto pressed her lips together.

Goro let out a laugh, something Makoto wasn’t sure she had heard from him before. The sound warmed her heart and she couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle along with him. 

“Let me teach you, then.”

Before Makoto could protest, Goro had already begun to lead, guiding Makoto across the ballroom in time with the music. She could feel all the eyes on them, but she paid them no mind, losing herself in Goro’s eyes instead. 

Just as Makoto had begun to feel comfortable in the movements and with the feeling of Goro’s embrace, the music swelled and ended ceremoniously. 

Goro gave a small bow as a simple courteous gesture and before Makoto could realize that her cheeks were flush red, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, Makoto blanched at the sight of her sister. “No need to make a fool of yourself in front of all these people.”

With the fear of a million eyes on her, Makoto decided now was the time to leave, grabbing her skirts up in her arms and running back outside to the gardens. 

There was plenty that she wanted to say to her sister, but Makoto knew she was better off keeping her mouth shut. She wasn’t in a position of power to argue with her sister and plus, she knew that her sister was just looking out for her in the end. 

She would be lying if she said she was okay with having to marry some random suitor, though. Sae had no real specific expectations except that she was adamant that Makoto stay far away from Goro. Makoto was never told why she was to avoid Goro, but she wanted so badly to go against her sister’s rule.

By this time, the sun had begun to set and Makoto sat at the edge of the garden, watching as the orange and red hues claimed the land beneath them.

Makoto was so enveloped in her thoughts that she hadn’t realized Goro had followed her until he sat beside her. His mask hid his feelings; Makoto had no clue what he could be thinking about.

And she wouldn’t get to find out. The two of them sat there, silence unbroken until the sun dipped below the horizon. 

.

.

.

  
  


Makoto yearned for fresh air, someway of escaping the stuffy castle she had become bored of. So, she slipped on a snug gown that kissed her ankles and threw back the silk curtains, slowly beginning her descent down the side of the palace. Her prayers were answered when no one noticed her slip into the dark edge of the forest, moonlight being the only guide through the unfamiliarity.

She followed a seemingly discarded trail, admiring the way the moon washed over the pines, when a few feet before her a clearing appeared. She took a step forward before she heard something whiz past her head, burrowing into the tree right behind her.

Heart beating rapidly, Makoto froze, mind racing to decide whether to run or hide.

Her hand flew to the object, gasping when she pulled an arrow out of the tree.

Someone now stood in the clearing, bow in hand.

“Makoto?” The saccharine in the voice that called out to her was too familiar for her not to realize who it was.

She finally forced her feet to move, entering the clearing. Her breath hitched as Goro came into full view, the moon dousing his features in its milky light. His red eyes grew more intense under the light, causing Makoto to feel like she was suddenly under a spotlight.

He glanced at what she held, suddenly seemingly remembering his practiced manners. His lips turned upwards, “Princess Makoto, may I ask what you’re doing here?”

“I may have to ask you the same, Prince Goro.” She held the arrow out to Goro who took it, immediately placing it against his bow.

He looked down at the golden weapon, perhaps noting how the moonlight glinted off it in a dreamy haze. “I come out here every night.”

“Ah, you’re an archer.” Makoto noted, adjusting her dress before sitting down on a nearby rock.

“I am.” Goro leaned against the tree next to Makoto, adjusting his low ponytail, “This is my escape.”

“Escape? But I thought-”

Goro sneered, cutting Makoto’s sentence short much to her surprise, “You and everyone else in all of these kingdoms. Don’t pretend like you know the real me.”

He took a few steps forward and raised his bow, aiming towards a makeshift target drawn on a tree in the distance. His hand let go of the arrow and it landed perfectly in the center of the target.

There was a moment of silence where the only noise came from Goro as he pulled another arrow from his bag, reloading the bow and pulling the line taut against him. 

“Tell me, then.”

Goro released the arrow in surprise and it landed a few centimeters above the center target. His gaze turned intense as he finally managed to look at her.

“You sincerely want to hear it?”

Makoto nodded and Goro focused on his bow and arrow as he spoke.

“It’s goddamn exhausting to be seen as a nuisance, isn’t it?”

Makoto froze.

“I’ve seen how your sister treats you. I know how you feel.” He continued.

“But, you have so much-”

“None of it is actually mine, princess.” Goro turned to her sadly, lowering his bow. “Haven’t you seen the way the courts treat me?”

She remembered the various ways everyone went out of their way to ignore Goro, even the fact that her own sister refused to allow Makoto to get closer to him for years. It made sense now.

Standing, Makoto reached out to place her hands on Goro’s shoulders, breaking protocol, but to hell with protocol at this point.

“I’m a bastard child.”

“I know.” She whispered as she pulled him into a tight embrace, “I know and it’s okay.”

The bow clanged as it fell on the ground.

Goro hadn’t embraced her back, “It’s unfair to live a life full of impossible expectations while also looked down upon because of something as ridiculous as  _ blood _ .” 

“Thoughts like those have often made me wonder if something as childish as running away would bring me happiness.”

Goro chuckled as he suddenly stood closer to her, the heat of his body eliciting a blush on her face. “The  _ good girl  _ Princess Makoto has thought about running away?”

Makoto looked away before biting her lip, “There’s nothing more authoritarian than my sister at times.”

The pair chuckled together for a moment before the silence of the night befell them. Makoto kept her eyes on the golden buttons of his shirt, unwilling to stare too deeply into his red eyes. She feared her heart would race - or even worse - stop entirely. The aching in her chest, the warmth bound within, it was all too strange for Makoto. She wasn’t even sure what it was that she was feeling. 

Goro’s hand hovered over Makoto’s waist as if awaiting permission to touch her. Finally, she looked up, meeting his unreadable red eyes. 

Her breathing grew faster when he finally touched her, pulling her flush against him.

One hand on her waist, the other landed on her cheek, turning her head to fully face him. They were mere centimeters apart now and she was sure he could feel her hot breath on him just as she felt his now.

“What would you say if I asked you to run away with me?”

Her eyes widened in surprise, “Goro, we have duties and responsibilities-”

An expression of pain flashed on his face before a sweet smile appeared. Makoto noted how it did not reach his somber eyes.

“I refuse to let anyone dictate my life anymore. And neither should you,  _ princess _ .”

“I would love to just up and run away, Goro, but…” She paused, searching for the right words, “How?”

He released her, the places where his hands had just touched her burned in yearning. Picking up his bow, Goro took a few steps forward before stopping, “I’ll admit it, I’m a fool for becoming fond of you.” His shoulders slumped, “Please give me your answer next time I see you.”

Makoto watched him leave, regret and desire burning in her throat.

.

.

.

Princess Makoto felt her entire body seize up in anxiety when she entered the ballroom. A giant echoing room filled to the brim with various guests, musicians and servants. Her jaw dropped in awe at the utter extravagance before her.

Her sister gave her a scathing look, “Don’t ruin this for me.”

Makoto nodded, taking a moment to adjust the heavy mask on her face before setting foot in the stuffy ballroom. Having previously decided to remain a wallflower in these huge events to save her sister the embarrassment, Makoto leaned against the patterned wall, only moving to grab a drink off the serving plate when the servant walked by her.

The warmth of the alcohol melted away her worry.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, completely expecting to come face to face with Prince Goro as was customary.

Instead, a jester smiled at her.

His gray eyes twinkled in anticipation behind his white mask, lips parting slightly to greet her. He took her gloved hand and kissed it lightly. 

The gesture did not elicit any emotion, much to Makoto’s confusion unlike the night prior where any touch from Goro sent electricity through her body.

“You look stunning.”

“I-i”

“A dance, fair maiden?” 

She hesitated, anxiety welling up inside her. She knew of her duty, Sae had made it quite clear over and over again: find any suitor that was not Prince Goro. But the thought of entertaining any man that wasn’t him made her heart break into a million pieces.

Suddenly, the entire ballroom grew silent, gazes focused on the top of the ballroom staircase. Makoto craned her neck to see what everyone was staring at gasping when she saw it: a figure standing at the top.

A man in a black mask.

His entire royal outfit was composed of dark colors melding together, something that seemed so out of place in his fancy ball.

He scanned the crowd until his eyes locked with Makoto’s. Unmistakable wine red eyes. A smirk spread across his face.

“Princess Makoto,” The black mask held his hand out in her direction, “Won’t you have this dance?”

The wave of guests parted before her like the waves of the ocean and Makoto approached cautiously, the spark of enamorment fueling her footsteps.

The black mask descended, the click of his heel punctuating his steps against the marble stairs.

_ Click _

_ Click _

_ Click _

Makoto felt her heart beat in tandem to each step he took. Reaching the last stair, the black mask held his hand out for her to take, forgoing the usual pleasantries of dancing. After meeting his serious red eyes, Makoto raised her own hand to take his outstretched one.

“Prince Goro? What happened to your clothes?” Makoto whispered as Goro pulled her against him and their feet began moving along to the slow music.

“Frankly, I’m tired of the stuffy royal bullshit,  _ princess _ .” He spun her, the fabric of her dress floating around her legs as she did so, “What about my proposition yesterday?”

When she didn’t respond, Goro pulled her body flush against his, eliciting goosebumps down Makoto’s body. He pressed his cheek against hers, whispering into her ear, “You want to accept it, don’t you. Your fake innocence is easily seen through,  _ Makoto _ .”

At the sound of her name spoken so roughly, Makoto felt her heart race, a soft gasp escaped from her parted lips. 

The way his hands gripped her waist, the venom in his voice, the way Goro managed to stare at her with such possessiveness, it all threatened to melt Makoto into a puddle of lust or love or whatever jumble of emotions she was feeling at that very moment.

So, when the swell of the music finally reached its peak and Goro dipped her, Makoto pulled him in by the collar of his suit jacket and slammed their lips together.

It felt like everything had led up to this moment, the overwhelming feeling of fireworks behind her eyes. The way he kissed her back with such force, hands gripping tightly onto her body. It felt like Makoto was somehow floating and crashing all at the same time. 

After a moment, Makoto pulled away, suddenly aware of the number of eyes on them. Her face turned ten shades of red darker before Goro gestured to the entrance.

“Let’s leave this all behind.”

She grabbed his wrist, pulling him behind her as she ran into the hallway, anticipating the freedom that was just a few steps away.

She finally made up her mind. 

Makoto felt a tug on her own hand and she was whisked into a nearby closet in the hallway.

It was dark, but Makoto could see the smile that graced Goro’s face. He pressed his body against her own, mirroring their earlier position. “I see you’re fond of me as well, Makoto.”

He kissed her intensely with every single pent up emotion he had hidden for however long he felt this way.

“We could run away together, a prince and his princess.” He kissed her harder, relishing in the way her body squirmed under his touch. She kissed him back with equal fervor, pulling his hands farther up her dress, his fingers ghosting over her hips. 

He pulled away, much to Makoto’s dismay as shown by her moan of discontent. “Or perhaps you’re better suited as my queen?”

He enjoyed the way her face flushed, confirming his suspicions right away.

“A queen, then.” He continued littering her neck with kisses, possessiveness oozing from his voice like honey, “My Queen.” His hands roamed her body while her fingers found his hair.

“I’m all yours.” She finally agreed, the first words she ever spoke with such certainty, “And you’re all mine.”

A smile spread across Goro’s face before he guided Makoto’s lips back to his own.

  
  



	5. Day Three: Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I crumble completely when you cry

As soon as Akechi pushed open the apartment door, white shirt soaked through from the rain, Makoto knew something was wrong. 

Once the door closed behind him, Akechi sank to the floor, his things scattering throughout the entrance. 

Makoto rushed to her husband's side, sinking immediately to his level, hand reaching out to touch him.

He looked up, red eyes ablaze. A warning for Makoto to keep her distance. 

So, instead of offering comfort in touch, Makoto grabbed a towel from the bathroom and held it out to Akechi. 

He eyed the white rag with indifference. His eyes immediately flooded with tears.

It took alot to make Akechi cry, Makoto had learned over the years. Despite finally breaking through his public persona and accepting his true self, he was still very careful with how he expressed his fears and vulnerabilities. It went back to his upbringing, the walls he built from self-reliance and everything he had seen. 

When the walls finally broke and the tears ran down his face, Makoto knew to wrap her arms around him, stroking his hair as he silently cried. 

Makoto held her breath as a flash of lightning lit up their apartment as if on cue.

“I should be happy,” He whispered, teeth clenched, “But I just feel empty.”

It would have been impossible for Makoto to not know what Akechi was speaking about. It was the biggest news story of the day, filling up all of the channel's news tickers.

_ Masayoshi Shido found guilty. _

Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

Makoto felt the heat behind her own eyes, the pain that emanated from Akechi filling her with similar hurt. She sometimes wished she could be better with people, to know exactly how to handle situations such as these. She did her best after years of learning and hoped that her husband would understand. 

Finally, his arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

Thunder lit up the apartment once more.

Time moved slowly, as if they were suddenly in the eye of the hurricane, a moment of peace before the storm raged on. Akechi pulled back, tears still forming in his now reddened eyes, a faint smile on his lips.

Then, thunder erupted, closer this time. 

“I finally did it, Makoto.”

Makoto stared at Akechi, taking in his appearance, the sorrow in his eyes, the way his smile did not reach his eyes. 

“Yes,” She nodded, “You did.”

His walls finally came crashing down, his vulnerabilities laid open as if his very heart was exposed. With labored breaths, Akechi embraced Makoto again, burying his face into the crook of her neck, tears running down her shoulders. 

She hugged him back with all the force she could muster, her own tears threatening to break free.

She could only imagine what thoughts and feelings coursed through Akechi’s mind right now. It had been his dream for so long to bring his father to justice, and after years of dreaming he finally obtained that. 

He had held up his impassive exterior for years now, keeping himself together just like his younger days in order to process through this case as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

The floodgates were open now.

So, Makoto did as she vowed to do just a few years prior. She held Akechi in his triumph, comforting him as the storm raged on, thunder resounding throughout the apartment as she did.

She’d weather the storm with him, with her husband, just as he did with her so many times. 

And when the sun inevitably came out the next day, she’d sail on the highs of the good times with him just the same.

  
  



	6. Day Three: Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say you'll never let me go

Today marked the beginning of forever.

And Akechi Goro tried his hardest not to let that thought sink in.

Don’t get him wrong, he wanted to marry Niijima Makoto. He pined for her so long that finally making her his in a formal way was quite ecstatic. The idea of commitment was something Akechi had no problem with.

He had a problem with himself, actually.

The doubts of his youth always crept up on him during the worst times in his life. Don’t even get Akechi started on his fear of failing.

And considering just how messy marriages sometimes turn out, was it really that crazy for Akechi to be worried?

No, it wasn’t cold feet. He was brimming in anticipation of seeing his beautiful bride walking down the aisle. He had no qualms about putting that golden ring on his finger and loving Makoto forever.

Akechi just wanted to know if there even was a forever. 

He knew that Makoto was the love of his life and that being with her was perfect, but Akechi always feared that he would somehow fall victim to the teachings he never learned from his more than absent father. 

He knew it wasn’t probable, especially due to how much he despised the man, but Akechi worried he was too hurt, too damaged, to belong to a family.

He had no one, absolutely no one to look up to to show him how a husband should act. Hell, all of his attempts at being a good boyfriend came from what he learned along the way. 

What if he fucked it all up?

Akechi absentmindedly adjusted his red tie when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“What’s on your mind?” Akira stared at him, grey eyes blazing with an intensity Akechi hadn’t seen since their teenage years.

“It was that obvious, huh?”

Glancing around at the other guys in the room, Akira leaned in closer to Akechi, “Are you getting cold feet?”

Akechi shook his head, “I’m actually offended you would think that-”

“You’re worried about the future, then.”

Akechi remained quiet, all but confirming Akira’s suspicions. 

“What about it?” 

“What if I lose her- later on, I mean.”

Akira smirked, “You’re literally getting ready to celebrate being together forever and you’re questioning whether or not Makoto will still want you?”

“Marriage isn’t permanent.” Akechi felt his chest tighten, “People change.”

Akira opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door followed by Ann poking her head into the room with a worried expression, “Is Akechi-kun here?”

Akechi felt his spirits sink when she explained Makoto wanted to speak with him. He spared one last glance at Akira and his long forgotten words of encouragement before following the blonde down the corridor. She led him to an open door and his eyes fell upon Makoto, completely breathtaking in her white dress. Akechi didn’t even realize that Ann had shut the door behind him when he moved to speak to Makoto.

“What are you thinking about?” Akechi started, snapping Makoto out of her thoughts. 

She glanced up at him before smiling sadly. “What are we doing?” 

Akechi swore his heart stopped beating, all of his worries soon coming to light. “What do you mean?”

“We’re getting married, Goro.” Makoto stood, white gown  _ swishing _ against the ground, “ _ Married _ .”

“Yes,” Akechi felt some sort of panic rise within him, trying to mask it with nonchalance, “Do you have regrets?”

Makoto paused. “No,” She finally responded after a few seconds, “I don’t regret us. I don’t regret marriage.”

“Then what’s holding you back?”

“We aren’t like this. We don’t need an outdated institutional ceremony to prove our love to each other. So, why are we doing this?”

Akechi laughed, “You waited until the day of our wedding to question all of this?”

He could tell he annoyed her as her foot tapped in rhythmic secession.

  
“With all the arrangements and invitations, it sort of slipped my mind.” Makoto crossed her arms, “I want this. I want  _ you _ . But we don’t need all of these festivities to guarantee a future.”

“We don’t.” Akechi agreed, closing the space between them by a smidgen by stepping forward. “Nothing of this ceremony guarantees we don’t end up like our parents.”

Makoto shook her head, “What if even after all of this, I lose you?”

Ah, finally the case in point.

“Makoto,” Akechi took another step forward, “I think you just answered my questions as well.” When Makoto tilted her head in confusion, Akechi continued, “There’s no ceremony in the world that can guarantee two people end up together forever. There’s really no way to provide a forever, especially when both parties question the validity. The only way to guarantee it, is to work at it and want it forever.” 

He took one last step forward before holding out his hand, “Won’t you join me and make our forever real?”

Makoto glanced at Akechi’s hand before bringing up her own gloved hand and taking it. Akechi pulled her into an embrace, smiling as Makoto wrapped her own arms around him. 

“I’ll love you forever, Goro.” She whispered against his beating chest.

“And I’ll love you forever more.” Akechi whispered back.

  
  



	7. Day Four: Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the night where I dreamt of a dream, I closed my eyelids staring at you

Makoto found that driving was a great way to clear her mind. She felt at peace behind the wheel, finally in control. Whenever her friends wanted to take a drive somewhere, Makoto was always happy to volunteer.

So, Makoto was ecstatic when they decided to take a trip to the beach after school was over.

Waiting against the van, Makoto checked her watch. She had decided to show up early in anticipation. 

She wasn’t caught off guard when she felt a hand on her shoulder as it was something she had come to expect from their many trips.

“Good morning, Goro.” Makoto said as she turned to face Akechi Goro, a smirk wide on his face. 

“Are you really immune to my attempts to startle you now?” 

Rolling her eyes, Makoto wrapped her arms around Akechi’s neck, pulling him close. “Well, maybe if you didn’t try to scare me everyday I expect it anymore.”

She closed the gap between them, kissing him slowly, heart thumping in tandem. It had taken them both a while to get used to the pure vulnerability that was falling in love, but the two of them got through it together.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them both pull away, embarrassment evident in their flushed faces. 

“It’s only ten, damn.” Ryuji teased them while Ann giggled behind him. 

“More like it’s _ already _ ten!” Ann laughed, pulling on Akechi’s sleeve, “You two are always dying to get your hands on each other!”

Akechi let out his own small chuckle, something akin to music to Makoto’s ears, “Please, Makoto is the one who can’t keep her hands off me-”

Deadpanning, Makoto turned to the van behind her, unlocking the door, “I’m starting the van.” 

The rest of their friends arrived, filling up every seat in the van. Eventually, Akechi slid into the seat next to Makoto, smiling at her as she ran through her precise driving checklist once again. 

“You can pick the music.” Makoto offered, fully expecting Akechi to put on something obscure. When he changed the dial to a jazz station, she felt her body relax knowing it was his favorite genre.

Something about listening to the prattling of her friends in the back while Akechi hummed next to her set her heart ablaze, the feeling of happiness evident in the way she smiled. Disobeying a driving law, Makoto deemed it safe enough to divert her eyes from the road and glance over at her boyfriend. She gasped when she saw the sunlight illuminate him, casting him in a golden hue. He had pulled his hair into a low ponytail, something she found quite charming. When he opened his eyes, the wine red sparkled against the rays as he blinked against the brightness. 

She felt the divots on the side of the road and immediately swerved back, eyes wide.

“Eyes on the road, love.” Akechi teased her, knowing full well he was the reason for her distraction. 

Makoto was ever the reasonable, law-abiding citizen, so she focused entirely on the road for the rest of the journey.

When they finally arrived, Makoto let out a long held breath, smiling as her friends ran out of the van, challenging each other on who would get to the beach first. She was just about to grab her things and follow when she felt Akechi’s hand on her thigh.

“Goro, we shouldn’t do that her-”

Disregarding her words, Akechi reached forward, placing his hand on her cheek and claiming her lips as his. She gasped against the sudden forwardness, sighing into the kiss when he inevitably deepened it. Her fingers wound up in his hair, attempting to pull him closer even if it wasn’t physically possible.

This moment was perfect. So  _ perfect _ .

It would be unreasonable for her to ask for more. She had all she could ever want. Akechi Goro was  _ here _ and she was his. 

“Makoto,” Akechi started before pulling Makoto onto his lap, “Tell me, do you like it?”

She tilted her head in confusion when her fingers found a necklace already around her neck, “Goro, how did you get this on me?” Glancing down, she realized the charm was of a queen’s crown, and her mouth opened in shock. “More importantly, why?”

Akechi shrugged, “Because I can. Now tell me, do you like it?”

“I do.” Makoto smiled before pulling Akechi close, the overwhelming happiness evident in her ear to ear grin.

Tucking a piece of hair behind Makoto’s ear, Akechi leaned in while whispering, “Now I need you to promise me something.”

Heart lurching, Makoto nodded, “You know I’d do anything for you.”

“Perfect,” Akechi responded, his breath hot against her cheek, “Now, promise me you’ll wake up happy.”

Makoto felt her blood run cold, “Wha-”

“You know this isn’t right, Makoto.” Akechi pulled away and suddenly the sun wasn’t shining anymore, its warmth replaced with a cold and bitter feeling. 

One Makoto had become used to feeling.

“But this is right, I’m in love with yo-”

“I love you too,” Akechi reasoned with her, “But you have to let me go.”

“I have to let you go.” Makoto repeated, feeling her chest tighten and burning behind her eyes. “I don’t think I can.”

“You can and you will live on,” Akechi pressed his forehead against Makoto’s while her tears began running down her cheeks, “Be reasonable, Makoto.”

Makoto suddenly found herself awake and gasping for air, clutching the bed sheets as she sat up. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she realized it was all just a dream.

In two hours, she would be on a trip with her friends, but without Akechi Goro.

She placed her face in her hand and felt the tears begin to drop down her cheeks onto the sheets below. She thought she was over it, that the amount of time that passed since she lost him had cured her wounds already. However, she felt her chest tighten as her fingers reached to wipe away the tears, stumbling upon the necklace that she had only seen in her dream.

Her eyes widened, hands shaking as she examined the charm: a queen's crown.

She had never seen this necklace outside of her dream, she swore this up and down. 

Her reason never failed her, but this was unexplainable. So, the only reasonable thing for Makoto to do was to pull the sheets over her once again and fall asleep, returning to her dream to finish it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Our Light I’M SO SORRY


	8. Day Four: Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss me properly and pull me apart

Taking a deep breath, Makoto pushed open the doors to the cram school rooftop, not paying mind to the amount of noise the metal doors made. She was nervous and she bit her lip in anticipation of what she was going to have to say. Maybe it was a futile plan, but she was willing to try. 

At the other end of the rooftop stood Akechi Goro, leaning ever so daintily against the metal fence while scrolling absentmindedly through his phone. The cold wind brushed his bangs into his eyes, lips parting in surprise. As soon as he noticed her, he dropped his phone into his coat pocket and straightened his posture.

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, Makoto walked up to him, attempting to keep a serious expression even though Akechi’s smile made her falter. 

“Good afternoon, Niijima-san.” Akechi greeted her, voice dripping like honey. 

“Akechi-kun. I called you up here to speak on an important matter.” 

His expression changed slightly, lips curving into a frown, “Is this about your sister?”

She shook her head, suddenly frustrated at having to spell this out. “No. I want to call a truce.”

“A truce?” Akechi’s eyebrows knitted together, “Over what?”

“Well, we are going to be working together more now that we began exploring sis’s palace,” Makoto tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, “So I thought we should bring that sentiment out into the real world as well.”

“Ah, our little classroom competition.” Akechi chuckled, waving away the matter with indifference, “Is that really what you brought me up here for?”

“Not really.” Makoto suddenly felt small, the embarrassment clear in her red cheeks, “I hoped that maybe we could help each other instead of compete. At least for now when things are clearly disruptive to learning.”

Akechi’s smug look evaporated, his expression suddenly softening, “Are you implying that you’d like to study together, Niijima-san?”

Nodding, Makoto felt her previous anxieties melt away at the sight of Akechi’s newfound smile. “Precisely. Also, there really is no need for such formalities anymore; just call me Makoto.”

“Makoto,” Akechi rolled her name off his tongue, dripping with saccharine and punctuated with his signature venom. “I suppose I could get used to that.”

She wanted to keep hearing him say her name, to hear him use it often and possessiv-

“We could study together,” He cut into her thoughts while adjusting his leather gloves, “But I’ll admit, our little rivalry was something worth looking forward to since it was never limited to just school.”

Did she hear him right?

“W-what do you mean?” Makoto had never tripped up on her words, always sure of what she was going to say before she said it. She knew Akechi picked up on her mistake when he arched his brow.

“Don’t tell me you, the  _ ever attentive student council president _ , never picked up on it,” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, red irises piercing through his shaggy brown bangs, “We’ve been pitted against each other from the start, Makoto.”

He was right.

Right from the start, they began their friendship - if one could call it that - with a fight, one that exposed their nasty flaws. They both had spent their time vying for Niijima Sae’s approval, something so hard to earn it might as well be a contest in and of itself. And, most recently, Akechi had refused to be called a Phantom Thief despite fighting by their side. 

“We are rivals by fate’s design,” Akechi echoed Makoto’s thoughts, stoic expression only broken by the intensity in his red eyes, “Always have been and _ always _ will be.” 

Makoto knew he was right, of course. If left unchecked, they would always be rivals, just another one of life’s trials. 

“We don’t have to be rivals.” Makoto forced a smile, unsure of herself in the way her voice wavered. 

“Are you always this much of an optimist?”

Makoto stared at the floor, wondering just what she thought she would get out of this visit. It wasn’t like she could change Akechi’s mind that simply. She had learned in the past just how unchanging in his views he could be.

“Alright, hear me out,” Makoto placed her hand on her hip, “By calling a truce, we agree to end all of the usual workings of such a rivalry, but we are still technically rivals by name, thus subverting fate itself while also abiding by it.”

Akechi placed his hand on his chin in thought before nodding, “I agree with the logic, but-”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Makoto threw up her hands, “What could possibly be wrong?”

“By definition, it could no longer be branded a ‘rivalry’ due to the absence of contention,” He tapped his foot as he continued thinking, “What you’re suggesting is a friendship.”

“Good work, Ace Detective,” Makoto deadpanned, “So, friends then?”

Blinking at her, Akechi’s thoughtful expression suddenly changed into a big smile, “Oh no, I don’t think I could just be friends with you, Makoto.”

He couldn’t be friends with her?

She felt her heart ache just a bit; that hadn’t even been the point of her visit. She had fooled herself into thinking that maybe this truce could get the two of them closer together and finally quell the restless feelings she had for Akechi. The nights she spent awake trying to get him out of her mind, the fact that she had fallen for someone who’s entire pride had been built on competing against her. And she thought that somehow her plan could have vied for something more.

But maybe that just wasn’t meant to happen. 

“Are you alright, Makoto?” Akechi leaned down until he was at Makoto’s eye level, “If you’re going to get downcast over this, I’ll appease your sentiment and agree to the silly truce.”

“You don’t need to.”

“But I want to. All that’s left is to shake on it,” Akechi finally stopped leaning against the fence behind him, taking a few steps towards Makoto, “But that sounds too formal, in my personal opinion.”

Makoto crossed her arms, “Then how do you propose we call this truce?”

“Like this.”

He closed the space between the two of them, placing his gloved hand on Makoto’s cheek, throwing her off completely.

“ _ What are y _ -”

And he was kissing her. 

Makoto was so shocked that she forgot to close her eyes, thoughts completely muddled just like the beating of her heart. 

All she could think about was the fact that Akechi’s lips were on hers. 

He pulled away after a short moment, one Makoto thought ended too soon. She clambered for something to prop herself up against until Akechi steadied her with his hands on her shoulder. Biting her lip, she couldn’t get the thought of his soft lips on hers out of her mind, heat rising to her cheeks.

Akechi noticed and let out a short laugh, “What’s the matter? Prefer to just be rivals?”

Her head spun. Makoto shook her head in response all the while wishing he would just kiss her again already.

The many unsubtle glances to his lips must have been clue enough, because in the next moment his lips were back on hers, kissing her gently. This time, Makoto closed her eyes, managing to wrap her arms around his neck and finally kiss him back. 

In the back of her mind, Makoto knew that this wouldn’t last, even if it had barely even begun. One day, when their trials were over they would go back to being rivals just as quickly as he had kissed her.

But it was okay. That was their fate.

And all Makoto could do was kiss him harder, desperately trying to ignore the way her heart ached for them to be more than just rivals.

  
  



	9. Day Five: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I need you but I'd die to find out

To watch from afar was murderous. 

Akechi felt his jealousy bubble up whenever he saw Akira’s eyes linger on Makoto for a moment longer than necessary.

Of course, the problem started one day when Akechi pulled Makoto aside to claim her lips as his in the shadows of their work’s hallways. It was a relationship built on unexplainable circumstances and incredible luck. But the odds were against them in all fields. 

Akechi knew from the moment he fell for Makoto, it was all over.

He’d fight tooth and nail for her, just as he expected her to. 

It had been rough to keep such a big secret from their friends, but how could they manage to explain it to them? 

Their secret had managed to remain between them for months now. Their only free time away from their jobs was always spent with each other, albeit away from the public eye.

Akechi had a reputation to keep up as per his job. Plus, he doubted Niijima Sae would ever take the news lightly.

This whole ‘secret dating’ thing hadn’t been Akechi’s idea. In fact, he was the first to express his desires for a public relationship. But Makoto had frowned sadly, explaining how their work wouldn’t be too accepting of two coworkers dating. And much as Akechi wanted to argue with her, he knew she was right.

So, now all Akechi could do was grate his teeth as Akira leaned in closer to Makoto as he spoke. Originally, he could chalk the gesture up to that of two close friends, but when Akira’s hand started to hover over Makoto’s shoulder Akechi immediately stood, his anger overtaking his reasoning and replacing it with blind rage.

Oh, his glass mask was fragile when poisoned by jealousy.

His arm immediately wrapped around Makoto’s waist much to her shocked gasp. 

“Kurusu-kun, sorry for butting in, but how’s the coffee shop doing?” Akechi didn’t give a shit what he said, but he made sure to punctuate his voice with oozing saccharine. 

“Akechi-kun?” Makoto questioned, immediately blushing as Akechi pulled her closer. 

Akira’s gaze flickered between the two of them before a smirk appeared on his face. He probably took in Akechi’s set jaw and Makoto’s red cheeks before piecing everything together.

“Ah, my apologies,” Akira said, picking up his things, “I’ll go check up on the others.”

“Goro!” Makoto exclaimed as Akechi slid into Akira’s now abandoned seat, “I thought we were going to keep us a secret.”

“God, Makoto, do you really expect me to sit back while I watch him touch you like that?” 

Makoto’s expression turned somber, “I’m sorry. I should have done something about it.”

Akechi studied her expression and found his hand reaching out to caress her cheek out of habit. He quickly pulled back, instead using that hand to run through his hair. He needed somewhere he could talk about this with Makoto and suddenly his eyes were on the small, blue bathroom door behind them. After checking that the rest of their friend's attention was elsewhere, Akechi grabbed Makoto’s hand and pulled her into the nearby bathroom.

Closing the door behind them, Akechi could finally relax. However, Makoto looked quite furious, crossing her arms. 

“It’s probably better to talk about this in private.”

She looked away, an indecipherable expression on her face, “What are we doing, Goro?” 

“Avoiding the truth.” He answered, running his fingers through his brown hair.

“Let’s give up on the secret already and face the consequences. At least then I don’t have to torch my own heart trying not to claim you as mine, already.” His voice turned gruff, wanting so desperately to lean over and kiss her passionately in front of all their friends to show them who they really were.

Makoto blinked before sighing, “You feel that way, too?”

Of course Makoto felt it too. 

In the times when Akechi’s secretary would get a bit too close, or the horde of fans would throw themselves at him, Akechi could tell that Makoto wanted so desperately to intervene. Having played the part for so long made it easier to ignore, but the sheer amount of times Akechi saw Makoto force herself to walk away when instead she should have been right next to him was quite unfair. She was hurting as much as him

“The jealousy is killing me, darling.”

“It’s killing me too, but our jobs-”

In one fluid motion, Akechi stepped forward, lifting Makoto onto the sink behind her and immediately crashing his lips onto hers. He pulled back, watching as Makoto’s gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips and back again.

“I’m done being jealous. Whatever happens, happens.”

A few heart beats sounded before Makoto nodded, “Let it happen.”

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in for another kiss, taking Akechi aback completely.

  
  



	10. Day Five: Wrapped around your finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mistakes were made for you

Niijima Makoto had Akechi Goro wrapped around her finger.

It was something that Makoto normally wouldn’t have paid much mind to, nor really cared about. But this was  _ Akechi Goro _ . The man who upon meeting Makoto immediately called her a ‘good girl type of pushover’ and kept up his sassy little act for months afterwards, constantly teasing Makoto and even starting more arguments than she could count just to rile her up.

Recently, however, he had been acting differently.

It wasn’t something that Akechi would normally let slip through the obvious cracks in his princely persona. It was, however, very obvious in the real world, away from the masks and codenames.

And Niijima Makoto was not oblivious. 

Makoto noted the way he straightened his posture when she entered the room, the way his expression softened whenever he turned to speak to her. 

He leaned in too close when he spoke to her, eyes lingering for just a moment too long.

Makoto tried to forget the way his gaze often flickered to her lips, the obviously intentional brush of his hand against her waist, the fact that he always brought her her favorite coffee, unprompted, to their study sessions.

His teasing continued, of course, but now it had a layer to it that Makoto couldn’t quite pinpoint. He always kept a watch on her reactions as if worried about truly hurting her feelings. 

It was all circumstantial evidence, however.

The day they stole her sister’s treasure felt like the most conclusive piece of evidence in her theory. 

Armed with her knowledge of what Akechi was inevitably planning to do afterwards, Makoto tried her hardest to keep a distance, but found her planning to be futile. Their escape route was intertwined.

Makoto had deployed everyone down their pre-planned routes, and had begun her journey towards her own route when she felt a hand grab onto her wrist.

Turning, she came face to face with none other than Akechi.

“Come this way,” He gestured to a smaller hallway. “It’s faster.”

Despite how attached Makoto was to following the rules, something in his eyes called out to her from behind his ridiculous mask, so she nodded her head in understanding.

They ran, and Makoto let Akechi lead, no words exchanged until they busted through a doorway into an empty balcony. The lights of various helicopters shined from above, illuminating the desolate ground beneath them.

They reached the handrails just in time to see Akira crash through the giant glass window, splinters of stained glass raining as he fell to the ground below.

Under any other circumstance, Makoto would have called the scene beautiful.

“Niijima-san, are you going to be alright?”

Makoto’s gaze snapped to Akechi who was standing next to her. He watched the scene unfold before him, lips pressed together in a frown. His eyes reflected a somber expression, one that Makoto had no clue why he would have: was he regretful?

“What do you mean?”

Shaking his head, Akechi continued without answering, “No matter what happens, promise me you’ll be okay.”

Was he alluding to his betrayal? Or something else? Makoto couldn’t wrap her mind around his words as she watched as a cop handcuffed Akira, her mouth suddenly running dry.

“ _ Please _ ,” Akechi pleaded, garnering her attention back, “I don’t want to lose-”

Eyes wide at the scene before her, Makoto whispered back, “You won’t.”

Akechi stared at her and Makoto knew exactly why. However, this was not the place to explain herself. Instead, Makoto resigned herself to grabbing Akechi’s hand and intertwining their fingers before gesturing towards their escape route.

“Let’s go.”

Akechi glanced down at their hands before nodding. Makoto could only smirk at the thought of what was going through his head at the moment.

Maybe Akechi finally realized he had Makoto wrapped around his finger, too?

  
  



	11. Day Six: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets I have held in my heart

Niijima Sae’s deadline was inching ever closer. 

Every new day that Akechi marked off on his calendar, he felt the knot in his chest tighten slightly more.

He was going to betray the thieves.

That wasn’t the problem. If it was, he might as well have given up his facade months ago, finally showing his true self that so desperately wanted to break through his fragile mask.

No, the thought of betraying  _ Niijima Makoto _ was the only one that managed to make his stomach turn. 

He saw the way she watched him. Careful glances followed by calculated remarks, the short thread left on his disguise unraveling every time her piercing red eyes met his.

Oh, he knew she was trouble from the first time he laid eyes on her.

He was right, he realized after a group meeting one dark night, when his hands sought out her hair and he finally kissed her.

Over and over again.

It couldn’t end there. Stolen kisses outside cram school, quick brushes inside the palace, their relationship quickly unfolded.

And unbeknownst to her, he’d be her worst nightmare. 

Akechi waited outside of Shujin as per their usual routine. He noticed Makoto instantly, school uniform ever immaculate and her leather bag on her shoulder. She met his eyes, sauntering over, cautiousness laced in the way her hands hid behind her back. She was ever the shy one, never initiating contact, while always waiting for Akechi to.

When he didn’t move a muscle, her eyebrow raised. She could figure out that there was something wrong.

“I need to tell you something.”

Akechi wasn’t sure why he felt the need to tell her, but it was better than letting it eat him up from the inside. The constant gnawing in his chest sought relief, something he was sure even Makoto couldn’t offer.

The look in her eyes was regretful.

Finding a secluded spot was not too difficult, especially with how many alleyways laid around the school. Akechi felt his gloved hand ball up into a fist as he let his rehearsed words finally flow out.

“I’ve been keeping a secret.” 

Before Akechi took a breath, Makoto immediately responded, “I know.”

“You know?” Akechi raised an eyebrow.

Makoto nodded and sighed, nervously adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

“How long?” Akechi adjusted his tie nervously, now wondering if his mask was easily seen through in more aspects than just this. 

“I’m in love with you, Niijima Makoto.”

But instead of smiling with happiness, the despair only grew in her expression.

“ _ What? _ ”

Shouldn’t she be happy to know? Maybe she thought he was toying with her. Maybe she knew-

No. No one knew.

Maybe she didn’t feel the same. Maybe the shame in their meetings had crushed any hope for reciprocation,

maybe-

“I apologize for the forwardness,” Akechi wanted to reach out and hold her like he had so many times in the past few months, hesitating when Makoto’s arms dropped to her sides. “I thought you should know.”

Akechi wanted Makoto to answer back honestly, to either deny his feelings or - hopefully - reciprocate. He knew he was under no obligation to receive the feelings back and Makoto was her own person. However, the thought of laying his truth bare to her like this and losing her ate away at him. For the first time in years, Akechi doubted himself, pride enveloped by the fear of failing.

The fear of never having someone love him back.

He felt his own heartbeat race as Makoto looked up at him, tears in her eyes and a broken expression on her face. His heart dropped as he braced himself for the worst, fearing that the walls he’d built up in the past years would collapse under a painful admittance.

“I-I love you too, Goro.” Makoto whispered.

Akechi thought his ears had deceived him until Makoto wrapped her arms around him. His hands shook as he processed the moment he had dreaded for so long. Laying his head on hers, a smile spread across his face. 

“I’m going to betray you tomorrow.” He whispered against the braided headband in her brown hair.

Not missing a beat, Makoto responded, “I know.”

Instead of shock, Akechi felt relief, and the knot in his chest finally unwound. His truths were laid bare to her, there would be no regrets in his conscience. 

“We can’t see each other anymore.” 

Akechi’s eyes widened, heart stopping. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about Makoto wanting to stop seeing him, it was more so the fact that he saw it coming. Ultimately, he nodded, “I know.”

He didn’t want to see the look in Makoto’s eyes just yet, completely aware that his coat was starting to dampen from her tears. His mind knew he had to pull away, to walk away with the tatters of his heart before it ripped completely.

Instead, his grip tightened around Makoto’s shaking frame. He relished their last moments of intimacy, closing his eyes before continuing, “Please don’t let go. Not yet.”

If anyone passed by, they would have chalked the scene up to the simple and sweet embrace of two lovers. Not the final tryst filled with heart-breaking confessions between two people never fated to be lovers.

  
  



	12. Day Six: Told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you like when I admit that I was wrong and you were right

Niijima Makoto had come to terms with the fact that Akechi Goro was usually late to their study sessions. So, despite agreeing to meet at seven, Makoto could be sure to anticipate Akechi at seven thirty or even eight. 

When Akechi appeared a few minutes before seven, Makoto could only blink in confusion.

“Good evening, Niijima-san,” He said as he took the seat in front of her, “How are you?”

Makoto moved her books off his side of the table to make room, “A little shocked that you finally made it here on time.”

Akechi let out a small chuckle, “Some things work out for the better.”

Raising a brow at the vague comment, Makoto decided to just let it go, “Shall we begin?” 

Nodding, Akechi leaned forward, placing his head against his gloved hand. Makoto noted his gentle expression, subconsciously leaning in as well. She flipped open her notes from that day and tapped her pencil against the pages before she noticed Akechi hadn’t moved.

He was following her movements with a pleasant expression on his face. 

“What?” Makoto tensed up at the sudden attention, something she wasn’t used to. 

Akechi’s expression softened. He hesitated before pulling his own notebook from his case and taking a deep breath.

_ Weird.  _

The rest of their studying went on as normal. When Makoto began putting away her things, she was suddenly stopped by Akechi sitting back against the back of his chair.

“Do you ever think about anything other than studying?” 

Makoto frowned, “Of course I do.”

“Like what?”

Makoto racked her brain for her interests. Of course, she could tell him about her interest in different fighting techniques, action movies, buchi-

Perhaps she would leave the latter out.

“Why do you care?” Makoto decided to flip the question back on him only to realize how awful she sounded. 

Akechi didn’t seem to mind the tone, opting to answer her with no real change in expression, “Maybe I would like to get to know you, Niijima.” He crossed his arms, leaning back further, “I understand why you’re so hostile, believe it or not.”

Staring at the page in front of her, Makoto prayed and prayed that Akechi wouldn’t look at her face, red from embarrassment.

“Maybe I wouldn’t act so hostile if every conversation with you didn’t play out like 3d chess, Akechi-kun.” Makoto retorted.

A genuine smile appeared on his lips, one that reached his wine red eyes, “Unfurling your feathers already, Niijima? You are getting comfortable with me so soon.”

Pushing her chair back, Makoto grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder. “I’d rather not be part of your little ‘character study.’ So, excuse me.”

Taking a few steps towards the exit, Makoto began to pass Akechi when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, holding her back. She glanced down at Akechi, vision blurring at the way he was looking at her. Lips slightly parted, red eyes pleading.

Her heartbeat picked up, she could feel it in her chest.

“Please stay.”

Makoto wanted to leave, but something in Akechi’s eyes forced her to take her seat back.

“I apologize if that seemed unwarranted,” Akechi looked away, gazing at something off in the distance, “For the entirety of my knowing you, the only thing I learned about you is that you actually enjoy studying. Oh, and your coffee order, but that doesn’t count.”

Makoto felt her mouth run dry. “So? We are study partners, not friends.”

A pleasant smile appeared on Akechi’s face, “I agree. Not friends.”

“Are you alright, Akechi-kun?” Makoto tilted her head, squinting at the ever pleasant man before her, “You’re agreeing with me for once.”

“Well, perhaps we should correct that.” Akechi leaned forwards, dangerously close. “We could never just be friends.”

Makoto shifted in her seat, moving so close that there were only a few inches between the two of them. She could feel the magnetic pull between them, something she had felt many times before but chose to ignore.

“You would never.” She whispered, stuck drowning in those red eyes of his.

“You’re hesitant to get close to me. I would know because I’m the same way.” He paused, moving his gloved hand to his chin in thought, “Just like I’m afraid to let down my walls because I’m-”

Akechi’s eyes widened, before he let out a small, “Oh.”

“What?” Makoto watched as Akechi physically tensed, “What are you thinking?”

He tried to hide his worried expression, but Makoto could read right through his cracks. Perhaps they both knew each other much better than they led on. 

He was right about her, afterall. She had been afraid to open up, realizing quickly that with someone like Akechi-kun, she could get hurt so easily. That’s why she had been so hesitant to show him parts of her that she had kept hidden to the public. And maybe she was right in her thinking; a man like Akechi didn’t exactly seem too trustworthy.

Makoto would be lying if she said that she didn’t like the games he played with her. Constantly judging her answers and retorting with various other perspectives, it was alleviating to be around someone who had challenged her so. She had come to enjoy their time together, anticipating their study sessions and even finding him in her dreams.

All those cheap shots, those arguments, refusal to concede, Makoto was afraid she would fall vulnerable to Akechi.

But to see the vulnerability before her-

Oh.

Was she actually dense?

Akechi must have noticed Makoto’s internal struggle because he placed his hand on top of hers, “Everything alright, Niijima-san?” 

“How do you do it, Akechi Goro?”

Akechi blinked in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You proved me wrong, I’ll admit it.” Makoto whispered, feeling the beating of her heart against her ribcage. 

Akechi didn’t need another moment to pass before his hand flew to Makoto’s cheek, pulling her lips to his. Makoto gasped at the kiss, electricity flowing through her as her lips moved in tandem with his. She had no idea what to do, but she quickly deepened the kiss, only realizing it when she heard a soft moan from Akechi.

Makoto pulled away, cheeks burning and lips wet. She smoothed her skirt down as she sat back in her seat, avoiding Akechi’s gaze as if her life depended on it.

“Niijima-san.” Akechi whispered from across the table, forcing Makoto to look at him. “ _ I told you so _ .”

With that, Makoto rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, ready to leave. 

This time Akechi didn’t stop her. Instead, he grabbed his own case and gestured towards the door, “Maybe we could go somewhere and finally get to know each other, the right way.”

Tucking a piece of her short hair behind her ear, Makoto nodded, “I’d like that.”

  
  



	13. Day Seven: Permanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how to feel about you now 
> 
> **Royal Spoilers**

This reality was off. 

Akechi knew as soon as he was released from prison without any explanation. It had seemed that all his dreams came true that day.

There was something wrong and he would have to fix it.

Akechi felt his resolve strengthen as he checked his phone.

M: come over. It’s urgent.

He smiled as he texted back his agreement. Someone else had realized something was wrong and of course it had been Niijima. His trust in her intelligence had been well placed, it seemed.

A short train ride later and Akechi knocked on Niijima's apartment door.

The door opened a crack and Makoto peeked around the corner. Her eyes widened when she realized Akechi was on the other side and she promptly pulled him inside, no greeting or anything.

“What’s going on, Niijima?” Akechi said, monotone as he removed his plaid scarf. “You realized it as well.”

“‘Niijima’?” Makoto questioned before shaking her head. “Look, there’s no time. My dad’s almost home and I really want you to make a nice impression on him, Goro.”

His heart nearly stopped when he heard her say his given name with such familiarity. It had been his dream for so long but he had never expected to hear Niijima Makoto say his name.

“Wait, what do you mean by-” 

Suddenly the door knob turned, the front door swinging open. Makoto’s father stood in the doorframe, arm in arm with his daughter, Sae. Niijima turned to embrace his younger daughter, greeting her with a string of nicknames that Makoto giggled away. 

Akechi watched, unsure of what to do. 

Finally, Niijima turned to him, acknowledging his existence. “And you are my dear Makoto’s boyfriend?”

Akechi could have ended her dream right there by forcing her to wake up. He could yell and scream at her about how her father was dead and her sister treated her horribly. How the bitter side of Akechi yearned to do it. 

But one glance at Makoto and the blissfully unaware expression on her face halted him in his tracks. 

Instead, Akechi nodded his head and decided to plaster on his usual fake smile that he had grown accustomed to. 

“Yes sir.” He extended his hand, shaking Niijima’s own with confidence, “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Makoto’s father responded with equal pleasantries, but Akechi drowned them out.

He’s supposed to be dead.

He’s  _ dead _ .

Oh. He realized it now. Makoto’s dream must have been to have her father back. It made plenty of sense considering how close the two of them seemed in all the stories she told of her youth.

“Please, let’s continue this at the table, the food is going to get cold.” Makoto said, flagging everyone into the small dining room. Akechi just noticed that Makoto had been wearing a red apron.

Akechi took his place next to Makoto, doing his best to entertain conversation despite the shock his entire mind was under.

“Now, Akechi-kun, where do you work?”

Before Akechi could open his mouth, Sae interjected, “With me, dad. He’s the kid I used to complain about endlessly.” She added, giving Akechi a small smile. 

“Ah, Sae-san you’re always so kind.”

Their father chuckled, “So you’re the ace detective, huh.”

Makoto groaned, “We’ve been over this so many times, daddy.”

“It must have slipped my mind, but I don’t ever remember working with you, Akechi-kun.” 

Silence.

Maybe this would be how Makoto would realize this reality was off. He saw her smile turn into a small frown as the silence continued to grow. 

“We must have had conflicting schedules, sir.” 

He watched as Niijima brightened up, nodding. “Of course, it makes sense.” 

This reality was held up by very, very thin lies.

After lunch, Makoto excused them to her room and Akechi had to hold back his laughter at Sae’s remark to keep the door open.

Makoto’s room seemed to be exactly as Akechi had pictured it; perfectly neat and well, for a lack of a better term, it was just  _ Makoto. _

He smiled as he picked up the panda plush on her bed, “Buchi, huh?”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Makoto flushed, “Don’t tease me, Goro.”

“You’re full of surprises, Niij- uh, Makoto.” Her given name ran unfamiliar on his tongue. 

Akechi sat next to her, keeping a little space between them. He studied Makoto’s face, noting the innocence etched into her expression, the roundness of her pretty red eyes.

This Makoto hadn’t suffered through trials and tribulations like the Makoto he knew had. This Makoto still held onto her innocence like she was clutching onto a lifeline. She was the genuine good girl type of pushover that he had teased her for portraying back in the real reality. This Makoto hadn’t gained the spark, her will to fight for justice. Her eyes lacked their familiar fierceness, something Akechi had to admit he had originally fallen for.

He blinked at her when she moved closer to him, attempting to keep his thoughts together so as not to ruin that innocence in a different way.

Maybe her dream wasn’t just to have her father back, but keep the burdens that came along with his death from happening? A happier Sae?

Her innocent eyes blinked back at him, expectant.

No. Her dream was to have a happy family. And somehow, that included Akechi. He realized it now with the way she stared at him, rosy cheeks and slightly parted lips. 

Maybe she had somehow fallen in love with him in their reality. Akechi had no clue how or when, but he estimated it to be around the same time he had fallen in love with her. Around the time when they worked together in changing Sae’s heart, the countless nights they spent together brainstorming the infiltration and the days they spent studying for cram school. The many times they shared a coffee, the time when their train pulled to an abrupt halt, pushing Makoto straight into Akechi’s arms. Maybe it was even the time he had consoled her after Makoto and Sae had an unusually bitter fight. She had looked at him with the same look in her eyes as this day, so close and yet-

Suddenly, his lips were on hers, putting all of his pent up passion into their kiss. His hands found her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

He hadn’t kissed her back then, but he yearned to make up for it in this reality.

She pulled away slowly, “Why are you nervous? It’s not like this is our first kiss or anything.”

Of course, Makoto was none the wiser, but this  _ was _ his first kiss.

And oh, how he loved the feeling. He brought his shaking hand up to Makoto’s hair, lovingly brushing a piece behind her ear before pulling her face back to his. He deepened the kiss, dragging his tongue along her lower lip, coaxing her mouth open with a small moan.

This time, he pulled away, putting his forehead against hers, trying to calm his breaths. He stared into her red eyes, suddenly feeling something akin to butterflies fluttering in his stomach. She just looked so perfect, so innocent, so  _ happy _ . 

But this wasn’t real. They never confessed in their true reality. No, in the true reality, Akechi was dead and Makoto would move on. They were never fated to be lovers.

She had to wake up. But Akechi couldn’t bear to be the one to take away her happiness. 

So, he made his resolve to find Ren and get his help in fixing this broken, broken world. 

Of course, Akechi would seek him out right after kissing Makoto a few dozen more times and holding her as lovers did.

  
  



	14. Day Seven: You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hear the things you say when no one's listening
> 
> **minor Royal spoilers because i have a love-hate relationship with the third semester**

“Wear this.”

Makoto held out the red Shujin uniform, expecting Akechi to take it immediately. When she felt no tug on the clothes, she looked up in confusion.

Akechi stared at the uniform, arms crossed. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, holding the uniform closer to him. This shouldn’t have been so tense, it should have been the easiest thing the two of them had done in the past few months.

“Are you giving me your uniform?” 

“Well, more like borrowing, but yes.” Makoto nodded her head, embarrassed, “Please, Goro, this is our last chance.”

A small smirk spread on his face as he gazed down at Makoto, “But how am I going to fit when I’m so much taller than you-” 

Makoto shoved the uniform into his unawaiting arms, “You’ll be fine.” 

Akechi looked into her eyes for a moment, red eyes unreadable, before eyeing the fabric in his arms.

She watched him disappear behind the door before leaning against the wall in wait. 

The electricity that coursed through her body after brushing her fingers against his was unmistakable, but Makoto wanted nothing more than to let it run its course and to forget about it lest she get shocked once more. She had been coping just fine until Akechi showed back up, threatening to ruin all the work she put into forgetting him-

_ Them. _

A few moments passed before Akechi reappeared and Makoto made the mistake of sparing him a glance. Suddenly her eyes caught onto the slightly taut appearance of the shirt, showing off his fit physique. Makoto looked away before Akechi could notice the blush that spread across her face. 

Memories long repressed flooded her mind, reminding her of all the nights they spent together, their bodies entangled on his bed. The ways he used to kiss her that could turn her face entirely red in mere seconds. The sweet nothings they used to whisper to each other. The ‘I love you’s’ that remained unspoken until-

“We should go.” Makoto said, trying her best to keep her voice steady. She turned her body away, ready to depart when she felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. 

She remembered the last time he had touched her like that, in her sister’s palace. His words, urging Makoto to save her sister flooded back into her mind, a bittersweet moment to her. He had proved he cared, but his betrayal afterwards stung too hard to be forgotten so soon.

His touch was something she had felt many times before but it now felt alien and unfamiliar, as if Akechi was someone completely different. 

It had only been a few months since the last time Makoto had seen Akechi and she still wasn’t sure if she forgave him. 

“Makoto-” Akechi whispered, similar to the many whispers they exchanged prior to his betrayal. She loved the sound of her name in his mouth, the way he managed to speak of her as if his words were dripping with honey.

And suddenly, Makoto wondered if Akechi could forgive  _ her _ . For leaving him in the engine room, for not stepping forward and pulling him back a few feet.

For not  _ saving _ him.

Did he think of her actions as a betrayal?

The thought hadn’t crossed Makoto’s mind, considering that she had accepted losing Akechi long ago, or at least she thought she had. But when he reappeared out of nowhere, seemingly fine and taking the blame for Akira, Makoto realized she had never healed her imaginary wounds. How could she? He was her first love, if one could call it that. His fingerprints permanently imprinted on her body, his sweet words forever ingrained into her mind. 

She couldn’t let him down again.

So, Makoto turned to face Akechi, her eyes brimming with tears held in for months too long. His angry expression fell at the sight, melting into a familiar somber expression. He hesitated before finally pulling Makoto into an embrace. 

Her arms faltered, mind debating whether or not to wrap her arms around him. This should have been awkward; it had been months and they both should have moved on.

But she felt the familiarity of the gesture and wrapped her arms around Akechi, just like she used to. 

The tears now fell freely onto the gym uniform, but Makoto didn’t care. Akechi tightened his embrace around her.

“I’m sorry-”

Makoto shook her head before Akechi could continue, “I’m sorry, too.” She looked up to face Akechi’s relieved expression, smiling as the tears continued to run down her cheeks. 

“I’m never letting you go again, Akechi Goro.” She whispered, “You’re mine.”

“And you’re mine, Niijima Makoto.” A small smile graced his lips as he swiped away the tears from Makoto’s cheeks. “Now, stop crying before you soak through my shirt.”

Makoto rolled her eyes before grabbing Akechi by the red jacket collar and guiding his lips to hers, kissing him with all the pent up passion, anger, love, and regret of months apart.

Breaking the kiss, Makoto whispered, “You look really good in red, by the way.”

Akechi could only let out a small chuckle before his lips were on hers once more, deepening the kiss as quickly as Makoto’s heart started racing. This is where Makoto realized that no matter what happened, everything would be okay.

She was his and he was hers, after all.

  
  



End file.
